High School Drama
by Simma
Summary: Kagome's family moves to Tokyo were Kagome will attend Feudal High, There she makes new friends, has many adventures and makes our favourite Ice prince fall for her. And what story by me isn't complete without Kagome not being human?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello my most beautiful and wonderful reader people!! And do I'm not sucking up to ya's... okay maybe just a little but anyways here's my newest story! I really wanted to take a shot at the whole modern era high school thing so here it is. I hope your enjoy it!**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or manga of Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga Inuyasha, even though I really really wish I did i mean how sweet would it be to own them?! Especially Sesshoumaru!!**

A girl about the age of 16 sat at her open window looking up at the sky, the gentle breeze blowing her ebony tresses into her face. Raising a delicate hand she moved her hair behind her ears, only for the wind to blow it back in her face, although she seemed not to notice. Her dark chocolate brown eyes focused on the clouds as the slowly moved across the baby blue sky. 

The girl turned her head slightly towards the door upon her a gentle rapping, most likely her mother coming up to tell her dinner was ready. As the door squeaked open revealing the person on whom had knocked on the door, the girl was surprised to find it was actually her younger brother, Souta.

"Kagome, are you okay? You've been locking yourself up in your room ever since we moved, Mom and Grandpa are really starting to get worried." Souta asked, worry clear upon his face.

"Hmmm? Oh I'm fine Souta, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just missing my friends is all." Kagome replied, as she thought about her three best friends that she had left behind in Kyoto, when her mother, little brother and herself moved to Tokyo to help her Grandfather at his shrine.

"Oh well okay if you say so Kags, but you know, I'm sure you'll make new friends at your new school, you a senior in high school now."

It was true, she was a going to be a senior this year, she had gotten really sick a few years back and couldn't leave her room, so her Mother decided to home school her, being as she couldn't do much else, she simply did her school work all the time letting her finish most of her schooling quickly. She had most of her credits, but being as she was sick she wasn't able to leave her bed and move around all that much, so she has to get her Physical Education credit yet, as well as a second language. She also decided she'd take some advanced calculas, chemistry, and physics classes this year just for the fun of it as well as an art class, as well as a music class.

"Thanks Souta, you know sometimes your a pretty auesome little brother, but then again you also an annoying little brat." Kagome teased, a smirk tugging at her lips as she watched her brother glare at her.

"Yea whatever, Mom says supper's ready so hurry it up, got it?"

"Yea okay brat!" Kagome called out, as her little brother left her room scowling and slamming the door behind him, mumbuling something about 'retarded older sisters'.

Kagome chuckled, before heading downstairs, after her brother, to the dining room, where her mother was setting their meal upon the table.

"Mmmm, looks great Ma." Kagome said, as she inhaled the delicious aromes of her mother's cooking.

"Well, thank-you dear, how about we all sit down and then, shall we?"

Her, Souta and her mother all sat around the table to begin eatting, when Kagome suddenly noticed her grandfather wasn't there.

"Hey Ma, where's grandpa?"

"Oh, he's up at the shrine still, he said he'll be there until late. I haven't the slightest clue what he does up there for so long everyday but he's always been like that."

"Oh, well okay." and with that the began their meal, eating in silence until they were finished.

"Thanks Ma, that was great. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, you know since school starts tomorrow." Kagome said, as she stood and took her dish to the sink, before heading upstairs.

"Okay, dear. Pleasant dreams!" her Mother called out as she had reached the top of the stairs.

Kagome let a soft smile appear upon her lips as she walked into her her room. Walking up to her dresser, she opened her Pyjama drawer and picked out a pair of green camo pants and a black tank top. After changing into her pyjamas, Kagome pulled back her green sheets and black silk comforter. Crawling into bed, Kagome drifted off into a dreamless sleep, waiting for morning to come, and bring her, her first day at her new school.

**A/N: I know it's not much, but it's what I got so far so tell me what you think, and I'll put up another chapter. Well see ya, I'm going to go play Easter Bunny now, so bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of this story hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the anime nor the manga**

Kagome woke early in the morning the next day, and went into her usual routine. Crawling from her bed Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of black shorts and a olive green shirt and a pair of black panties and a black sports bra. Quickly changing out of pyjamas and into her shorts and what not, Kagome walked of her room and down the stairs to see her Mom making breakfest in their kitchen.

"I'm going out for my run now Mom, I'll be back soon bye!" Kagome shouted to her Mother as she walked out the door. Kagome had been running every morning since she had gotten better, and she enjoyed it morn then anything, she loved running playing sports, anything with physical activity since she wasn't able to leave her bed for so long.

"Okay dear, be safe!" Her Mother shouted in reply.

Kagome let a small smile tug at her lips at her Mother's usual reply, Before she took off in a light jog down the shrine steps, once she reached the bottom, Kagome picked up the speed as she ran the streets of Tokyo, easily dodging the early morning commuters, as she headed to the park where she's been doing her morning run, every morning since they moved to Tokyo about a week ago.

Taking her usual trail through the park Kagome ran, loving the feel of the wind as it whipped her waist length ebony tresses behind her. After about a half hour of running Kagome headed home. Jogging up the shrine stairs to her house Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her younger brother Souta, sitting at the table in his pyjamas eating his breakfest.

"Morning brat, tell Ma I'm back from my run okay?" Kagome said as she ruffled Souta's hair as she walked past him, heading upstairs.

"'Kay. whatever." grumbled Souta, in reply.

Kagome chuckled as she walked up the stairs, and into her room. Kagome went into her bathroom and turned on the shower testing the water's tempature before shedding her clothes and hopping in for a quick shower.

Once she was done, she quickly towelled off, wrapped a towel aroung her as she blow-dried her hair. That being done Kagome pulled on a fresh pair of black panties and matching black bra, before putting on her new school uniform. A onyx black and metallic green plaid skirt that reaches about mid-thigh, a metallic green short sleeve blouse with an onyx black tie that had the school's crest imprinted on the tip; as well as a pair of black knee high socks and green and black shoes. Over all Kagome loved her new school uniform, It consisted of her favourite colours, and looked absolutly adorable on her.

After pulling her hair up into a high pony tail with a black hair tie, and putting on a little bit of green eyeshadow on her eyelids and some clear lipgloss on her pretty pink lips, Kagome decided she was ready for school so running down the stairs and into the kitchen Kagome quickly ate her breakfest, grabbed her back pack and ran out the door, and down the shrine steps. She wanted to get to school early so she could get her schedule and find all her classes before school started.

It only took Kagome ten minutes to reach her new school, 'Feudal High'. Entering through the main doors, Kagome went straight to the Office to pick up her schedule for her classes. Walking into the office she saw the secertary's desk and saw also that the secertary was typing away on the computer. Kagome slowly walked up to the desk, feeling a little nervous.

The Secertary looked up from what she was typing, and gave Kagome a reassuring smile before speaking.

"Hello there! What can I do for you?"

"Ummm... well I'm just starting here and I was wondering if you could give me my schedule?" Kagome replied still slightly nervous but feeling more confident then before.

"Of course! Now tell me what's your name?" The secertary asked as she turned back to her computer and began clicking and typing.

"Oh yeah, uhh it's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied feeling a little stuiped for not saying her name earlier. All traces of nervousness now gone without a thought.

"Ah ha! Found you, okay let's just give it a minute to print and then you can start looking for where your classes are. Would you like a map of the school to help you out?"

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful."

"Okay well here you are, and here's your schedule and also here's your locker number and the combination to your lock. If you need help with anything just feel free to ask, I'll also ask your homeroom teacher to assign you a helper just until you get used to where you have to go okay?"

"That would be great, Thank you." Kagome replied as she left the office, and wandered the halls, searching for her locker. Kagome quickly found it and was happy to find out that it was not far from her first class which was advanced calculas, followed by art. Then she had lunch followed by Physics and then Gym. And for the next semester she had English, then a spare period followed by lunch, music and then another spare.

Kagome dropped her stuff off in her locker grabbing her notebook for Calculas and her sketch pad and pencil case for art. Kagome then went search for the rest of her classes as well as exploring the school grounds.

There were a couple of other students in hallways, and slowly more and more camp. Kagome noticed that there where all sorts of different demons and half-demons at this school as well as monks, slayers, and priestesses. Kagome smiled, a least she wasn't the only one, but hse decided to keep her scent, and aura masked as well as her true appearence as well her powers. She didn't really want people to know what she was, she wanted to make friends, not enemies nor did she want people to fear her. She was very strong, one of the strongest beings on the planet but she didn't want people to know she was powerful, it would just cause to much trouble.

Soon the bell rung pulling Kagome out of her thoughts as she headed off to her Homeroom class, Calculas. Arriving in the classroom before the late bell rang, Kagome took a seat in the back near the window behind a Girl with long chestnut hair, which was pulled up in a high ponytail very much like her own. However before Kagome could say hi or even get a better look at the girl, the late bell had rung, and the Teacher walked through the door. A very handsome man with a purple four point star on his forehead.

"Hello class, I am Mr.Shichinintai, but you will call me Bankotsu, some of you will have the privledge of having one of my brothers teach you they too will have you call them by their first names. These is so you do not get as mixed up or confused, seven Mr. Shichinintai's would diffently be difficult to keep straight, would it not? Anyway I am Bankotsu your Advanced Calculas teacher, as well as your homeroom teacher. I'm going to pass around a piece of paper and it will have the seating arrangment of this classroom on it, please place your name in the place you are sitting and pass it to the next person."

Bankotsu handed the piece of paper to the first person of the row closet to the window, a girl who looked rather similar to Kagome herself but her aura as well as scent was that of a preistess. After Writing her name down she passed to the girl behind her a girl with short hair that was pinned up in a twist, and had feathers decorating said twist, a elemental demon, Wind.

That girl wrote her name and passed it to back to a boy with long black hair that looked rather tangled but looked good on the boy, he was a half-demon, Spider. After he had wrote his name down he passed to the girl in front of Kagome, who quickly wrote her name and passed to Kagome. Kagome gave the girl a smile and a small "thanks" before taking the piece of paper. Looking at the piece of paper Kagome quickly skimmed the names that were already there, Kikyo Misaki, Kagura Shou, Naraku Noboru, and Sango Tsubaki. Kagome quickly wrote her name and passed it to the boy to her right, he had long silver hair and golden eyes, as well as marking of a taiyoukai on his cheeks as well the mark of the house of the moon upon his forehead.

"Hmmm, he appears to be a powerful Dog demon, and he's kinda cute too." Kagome thought as she handed the boy the piece of paper. He took it, and wrote his name on it and passed it forward.

Kagome turned back he r attention back to the front of the class and listened to the teacher call attendence. Once her name was called Kagome replied with a quick 'Present'.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome for a second, checked her off as being present, and then adressed the class and herself.

"Miss Higarashi. you are new to this school correct?"

"Yes,sir."

"I see. Is there anybody here who would be willing to show Miss Higurashi around the school for a couple days until she can find her way on her own?" Bankotsu asked, with that all the boys had they're hands up, all except for the silvered hair boy to her right, as well as couple of the girls including.

"Well, well it looks like your pretty popular Miss Higurashi." Bankotsu said with a chuckle as he looked around the classroom.

"Ahhh Miss Tsubaki, how about you show Miss Higurashi around?"

"Yes, sir." Said the girl in front of Kagome also known as Sango replied as she put her hand down.

The boys all groaned in disappointment in not getting picked and the girls giggled at the boys. Kagome just blushed a light pink at the class' reaction as Sango turned around, and gave Kagome a smile before introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Sango!"

Kagome smiled back and introduced herself as well.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

Sango grinned before turning back around and faced the teacher who had started on the days lesson. Kagome too, looked at the teacher and opened her notebook to take notes. All the while not noticing the curious glance the silver haired boy was giving her through the corner of his eyes.

**A/N: hope you liked it, i shall have another chapter up next week if i remember to put it up... anyway I wish you the best on this day and the others to follow, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hehe sorry for not updating in a while but I kinda ran to a couple issues that I had to deal with nothing major just school, over-flowing email account that I avoided like the plague, and seriously messed boy troubles, stuiped creatures have me confused again sigh why can't I understand them? ... oh well I hope you guys like the chapter and yea...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Inuyasha or any of it's characters but that will all change when I take over the world mwa ha ha ha ha ha...**

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl that sat to his left. She seemed to be wll liked even though most of this people probalby didn't even know her. However there was something about her, that intrigued him. It wasn't her looks, even though she was pretty good-looking. Her long ebony tresses tied in a high ponytail reached her lower back. Her dark chocolate brown eyes darting from her the board to her notebook as she took notes on todays lesson. She had long, slender, and well muscled legs, signs that she worked out. As well she had all the right curves, making her even more alurring; But still Sesshoumaru thought there was something out of place.

Taking a quick wiff of the air he noticed it, her scent, it seemed faint, barely even there, he couldn't distinguish anything from it. She looked like a regular human, probably a slayer since she appears to work out, but he couldn't tell. She could be a priestess hiding her scent, as well, her aura seems to be compressed.

"Odd, very odd" Sesshoumaru thought, "There isn't any reason to hide your scent nor your aura in this school and yet this Kagome girl appears to be doing just that. She must know that there are Demons, Priestesses and the such here, it's rather obvious, and she can't be as stuiped as not to notice, otherwise she wouldn't be in this class. She must be hiding something, and I plan on finding out just what that something is."

With that Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the front of the class and started taking notes. All the while thinking of a way to figure out what the girl Kagome was hiding.

About an hour later, the bell rang signalling the end on the class. The students filed out into the hallway, all heading to their next class.Sango and Kagome walked out of the classroom together. Talking aminately as they walked to their next class both having art with Mr. J. Shichinintai. Sesshoumaru walked out the classroom and headed to his next class History, it being the opposite direction of the art room. Meaning Sesshoumaru would have to wait until lunch to try and find out what Kagome was hiding.

"So Kagome what classes do you have after lunch?" Sango asked as they walked towards their next class.

"Physics and Gym. How about you Sango? What do you have?" Kagome asked, as the walked in to the art classroom together.

"English and Gym, hey let's sit together okay?"

"Okay, so we have gym together? That's cool, but I don't have English till next semester, it kinda sucks I wish we had fourth period together too, your my first friend here." Kagome said as they sat down together in the back.

"Yeah, I kinda wish we had fourth period together too. You know Kags I think you and I are going to be the best of friends. Oh hey I know how about you hang out with me and my other friends at lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagome said.

"Great! I can't wait to..." But Sango was cut off as a boy with short black hair that was tied in a little rat tail at teh back of his head.

"Sango my love, how have you been fairing?"

"Beat it Miroku, before I beat you!" Sango replied. Kagome giggled at her new friend's comment, Cauing Sango to glare at her and Miroku to look at her, a grin adoring his face.

"Hello, there my lady. It's a great pleasure to meet you and what might I ask, is your name?" Miroku asked, clasping Kagome's right hand in his. This caused Sango to get an angry twitch in her left eyebrow. Kagome saw this and decided to try and pulled her hand from Miroku's.

"It's Kagome." Kagome replied, giving Sango a worried look as her face was contorted in an angry frown.

Miroku clasped both of Kagome's hands in his, as he once again spoke.

"Beautiful Kagome, would you consider bearing my childern?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted, as she yanked her hands from Miroku's and leaned as far away from him as her chair would let her.

"Damn you Miroku! Keep away from my new friend you sick PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku hard on the cheek. Just as the bell rang for class to start, and the teacher walked.

Miroku walked away and sat in the seat next to Sango, while rubbing his now red and very sore cheek.

"Hello Class! I'm Mr. Shichinintai, but you will call me Jakotsu, some of you have my brother Bankotsu for homeroom, and will have one of other brothers for some of your other classes. Anyway this is Art, and we'll be learning about well ART! today I want you to draw a picture of something, doesn't matter what, I just wanna see what you can do okay? So how you get started on that while I call out attendence okay? Alright!"

"Hey Kags, what are you going to draw?" Sango asked, as she pulled her stuff out and started to draw.

"I'm not sure, Sango. How about you? What are you going to draw?" Kagome asked as she too, pulled out her stuff to draw.

"I'm going to Kirara, she's my two-tail fire cat." Sango replied.

"You have a fire cat? That's cool! Oh hey, I know how about I draw you?" Kagome asked, hope twinkling in her eyes, and a slight pout on her lips.

"I don't know, Kags..." Sango started, but when she looked at Kagome and saw the hopein her eyes and the pout on her lip, she just couldn't say no. Sango heaved a sigh, and slumped her shoulders forward as she resigned with a nod.

"Thanks, Sango" Squealed Kagome, as she hugged Sango, before she started on her drawing. Each calling out present when Jakotsu called their names.

The end of class came quickly and Sango were just finishing up their drawings before they had to hand them in.

"Hey Sango, are you done your drawing?" Kagome asked as she wrote her name at the bottom right-hand corner of her drawing.

"Almost, just got to put my name on it aaannnnddd... Done!" Sango Said as she put her pencil down and looked over her drawing.

"Cool, can I see?'

"Sure, but only if I get to see your drawing of me."

"Deal." agreed Kagome, as she handed her complete drawing to Sango, who did like wise.

"Wow, Sango this is really good." complimented Kagome, as she looked at Sango's Picture of a transformed Kirara.

"Ummm Kags? Why did you draw me like this?" Asked Sango, as she held up a picture of her in a black and pink slayer outfit and large boom-a-rang in her hand as if she was about to through it.

"I'm not sure I just thought it would look right, why? You don't like it?" Kagome asked, a little worried that Sango didn't like her picture.

"No, it's not that, it's just that's the outfit I wear when I train or have to go slay a demon and that my weapon, Hirakotsu. But I never told you about any of this..." Sango replied.

"Your a demon slayer? Hmmm, wow didn't see that coming." Kagome laughed.

Sango looked at Kagome for couple of seconds before she shrugged it of as a coinscedence and joined Kagome in the laughter. Soon their laughing died down to a slight chuckle as gave back the drawings and headed up to the front of the class to hand Jakotsu their drawings, and then heading back to gather they're stuff and wait for the bell.

Just as Kagome zipped up her pencil case, the bell signalling the end of class and the beginning of lunch rang. Gathering they're stuff in they're arms Kagome walked off to their lockers together which were right beside each other. As they neared their lockers Kagome spotted a certain silvered hair demon at the locker beside hers. Opening her locker and dumping her stuff Kagome shut her locker door and turned to right and looked at Sango who was just closing her door.

"To lunch?" Kagome asked.

"To lunch!" Sango replied, as she linked arms with Kagome and walked off towards the cafeteria.

**A/N: So that was the chapter... hehe well hope you like it and what not. I'll try to update one of my other stories as well as this one again soon but try not to hold your breathe I'm terrible at remembering things, but I'll try my hardest that I promise!! Anyway I hope you guys like the story thus far and I wish you the best so... Bye..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter four I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

Sesshoumaru was placing his stuff in his locker when he caught kagome's scent heading right towards him.

"Hmmm it would appear that, that Kagome girl is headed towards me. Perhaps finding out her little secert won't be as hard as thought. She's like all the other girls in this school, drooling all over my person, pathetic." thought Sesshoumaru, with great disdain. However when Kagome opened the locker next to his and dropped her stuff in, closed and walked away with Sango, completely ignoring Seshoumaru, He nearly fell over in shock, however he was able to compose himself before such a thing actually accured.

"Perhaps I was wrong about that girl, to ignore my person completely is certainly odd for a girl, most of girls at this school were hanging all over me, definatly annoying. But this Kagome girl isn't one of them." Thought Sesshoumaru as he headed towards the cafeteria, all the while trying to figure out how a certian ebony haired girl ticked.

As he entered the cafeteria he saw Sango and Kagome walking with a tray of food each, to the table were he normally sits along with his half-brother and their friends.

"Hey guys! This my new friend Kagome." Sango said, as she sat down and Kagome sat next her, as well as beside a silver-haired, golden eyed boy with the cutest silver puppy dog ears on his head, meaning he was a half dog demon. Kagome simply smiled at all the people at the table.

"Alright Kags, the boy next to you, is Inuyasha Taisho, beside him is girlfriend Kikyo Misaki, she's also in our calculas class. Beside Kikyo is Kagura Shou and beside her is her boyfriend Naraku Noboru, they too are in our Calculas class. Across from Naraku is Miroku, whom you've already met, you know the perv from art? Yea, okay beside him is Kouga Shun and his girlfriend Ayame Sayuri. I think they both have gym with us, so you'll see them again in fifth period." Sango said as she pointed to each of friends as she mentioned them.

Kagome smiled one of her heart warming smiles to each of them as Sango introduced them. Each giving a smile of there own, or a smirk in the guys' case.

After all the introductions, everybody started chatting and eatting, as well everyone seemed to except Kagome right away, and included her in there conversations.

Kagome was laughing at something when she all of a sudden, stopped and tensed up. She felt a powerful aura heading their way. Sango saw this and asked if she was okay, causing all the others to look over at her. Kagome simply smiled and was about to tell them she was fine, when the silver-haired boy from her calculas class sat in the empty seat across from Kagome.

"There you are I wanted to introduce to Kagome." Sango said to the silver-haired boy, before she turned towards Kagome and pointed her thumb out at said boy as she continued speaking, " That there is Sesshoumau Taisho, he's also in our calculas class, and is Inuyasha's brother."

"Half-brother." Came Sesshoumaru's reply, in his usual tone of indifference.

"What's the difference?" Kagome asked, a slight frown marring her face.

"We have different Mothers." Inuyasha said casually, as if it were an everyday topic for their group.

"So? Me and my brother Souta have different Fathers but he's still my brother." Kagome said, her frown disappearing and being replaced with a small smile at the mention of her younger brother. Something Sessoumaru noticed quite easily, and putting it down as another small clue to finding out Kagome's secert.

"Younger or older? Your brother I mean." Sango asked.

"Hmmm? Oh the brat's younger then me." Kagome said offhandedly, not realizing she had used her nickname for her little brother,

"Brat?" was Sesshoumaru's comment, as he rose his eyebrow in question.

"Ohhh, hehe that's my nickname for him." Kagome chuckled, her cheeks sporting a dark blush.

"I see, so tell me Kagome, you look rather young to be a Senior." Sesshoumaru stated as he started to eat his lunch.

"Ohh that's cause I've already finished most of the classes I need to finish highschool, mainly the ones my Mother couldn't teach me or I was unable to do while I was being homeschooled." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Why were you homeschooled?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching with curiousity.

"I got really sick a few years ago, and I was unable to leave my bed so I spent my time doing school work. Up until this year my mother continued to Homeschool me even though I had gotten better a couple years ago, since I was ahead of most of my friends and the such, but since we moved to Tokyo I not going to be seeing my friends very often so my Mom thought it was best I went to school again and made new friends." Kagome replied.

"Humans are too fragile, they fall suseptable to the smallest of illnesses." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Kagome burst out laughing at this, while everybody else gave her strange looks as she tryed to calm down. Finally being calm enough to speak properly she replied.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, humans are suseptable to illnesses that demon isn't but demons aren't invincible. They too can fall ill and when they do, there is a great chance it's fatal."

"How's that a laughing matter?" Kikyo asked, giving Kagome a worried look.

"Oh, it's not. I wasn't laughing at that but rather Sesshoumaru's assumption in which he insinuated in his little remark." Kagome said with a little smirk.

"What assumption?" Asked Kagura, who was clearly confused. However before Kagome could answer Sesshoumaru had spoken.

"That she is human."

Kagome grinned, while everyone minus Sesshoumaru gave her a startled yet disbelieving look.

"What are you talking about, she practicly reeks of being human." Kouga shouted, frustration evidate within his voice.

"No, she doesn't... she doesn't have a scent." replied Naraku.

"Her Aura also seems to be compressed." Miroku added, a thoughtful look adoring his face.

"So what does that mean? Is she a demon or something?" Ayame asked, looking a very peeved Kagome up and down.

"Well you know 'She" can hear every word you say and maybe if you'd asked 'Her' she might tell you!" Yelled a seriously annoyed Kagome.

"Sorry, Kagome. We didn't mean to talk about you like you weren't here." Sango apologized while the other minus Sesshoumaru, nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, your forgiven." Kagome replied, a grin once again adoring her face.

"Hn, then how about you tell us exactly what you are." Was Sesshoumaru's icy retort.

Kagome frowned slightly at his words, but it was short lived as a mischievious smirk crept into her face, sending shivers down the backs of all who sat at the table.

"Now, now Fluffster, where's the fun in that? Far be it from me to make finding out my little secert easy for you. And qutie frankly I'm repulsed you would think I would act like other girls and hang all over you, sure your cute but your also a cold-hearted jerk." Kagome answered with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly as the group fought to understand what was going on betwenn the two and not to burst out laughing at Kagome's little nickname for Sesshoumaru.

"How..." was all Sesshoumaru could spew from his mouth in reply, but Kagome seemed to understand him perfectly.

"That is part of my secert, but I'll be nice and give you a clue, to help you out a little okay?" Kagome replied, chuckling.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye's, while looking her over, before he nodded his head in agreement. Kagome grinned as she spoke her little riddle.

"Born to night, void from the sun's warming light from which my kind stives. Opposing those of the moon and yet allied together to prevent great destruction and doom. I bare not the sun as one would suspect due to the conditions of my being and of my birth I reside with the moon. The blood of my heritage is as dark as the night sky, yet my soul is light as the suns rays, being the darkness and the light forever balanced, heaven and hell, good and evil, pure yet tainted. Gifted by the Gods, to protect the evil and the good hearted to keep the balance even. I reside as the sun and the moon, and of heaven, earth and hell. Can you guess what it is I am now Fluffster? Can you guess what I am and what it is I have been destined from birth to protect, I am sure both would be ... interesting for you to figure out Sesshoumaru, Prince of the house of the moon, and future Lord of the Western lands."

Sesshoumaru was confused, and bewildered, He had no clue as to what she was nor what she protected, yet was increasingly curious. However he could not recall telling her of his position in the western lands, the moon on his forehead only signified he was of the house of the Moon, not it's prince and heir, and the reast of his marking only showed his demon strangth and abilities. He was a TaiYoukai, who's blood held a deadly poisen, that was all his markings meant. So how did she know the rest?

"What kind of clue is that? And how did you know he's the heir of the West?" Came Inuyasha's blunt questioning.

Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru and looked at Inuyasha, slight cunfusion in her eyes, before realization dawned on her, and she broke out in a grin.

"That isn't completely a clue more of clue mixed in with a prophecy kind of thing, as for the whole 'Heir' thing, it's quite simple. I know your father, and he was kind enough to tell me all about you two, he's such a sweet heart."

"You have met our Father? And does he know your 'secert'?" asked Sesshoumaru, curious that this girl had met his father and he didn't know about it.

"Of Course he knows my secert, well it's not much of secert I haven't really kept it hidden from anyone before well, what I am at least, what I protect is something I normally keep very tight lipped about, but I'm having so much fun keeping my identity from you and I think that we'll all be pretty good friends so I believe I can trust you with the knowledge of what I protect."

"Didn't you already tell as what you protect? The evil and good hearted and to keep a balance between the two?" Asked Miroku.

"No I didn't tell you, I simply gave you a clue. The item in which I protect is wanted by alot of humans and demons alike, for it is extremely powerful, normally it would be given to someone such as Kikyo to protect, however since there is one such as myself it was decided I protect it, since my life span is longer as well I am more powerful and capable not that Kikyo is not, but someone such as myself is... Rare to come by, well actually someone like me only comes around every ten thousand years." Kagome answered with a chuckle, and deep blush on her cheeks.

Everyone at the table just stared at her, astonishment clear on their faces, even Sesshoumaru was unable to keep the emotion from appearing upon his usually schooled features. But before anyone could comment the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, everyone got up and silently left to thier next classes, still shell shocked from the information Kagome had given them.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I working on the next chapter in might be up next week sometime, I'm not sure.**


End file.
